


Harribel Harem

by FFW2000



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Blood and Injury, Bondage, F/F, Harems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swordfighting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000
Summary: Separated from her friends Rukia finds herself in the wrong company.
Relationships: Emilou Apacci/Tia Harribel/Franceska Mila Rose/Cyan Sung-Sun, Emilou Apacci/Tia Harribel/Franceska Mila Rose/Cyan Sung-Sun/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia/Tia Harribel
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**AN**

Before you read this story, please note that character strength has been altered along with facts about Hueco Mundo to fit the story.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going?"

Skidding to a stop, Rukia feels her heart stop as her luck continues to worsen as first the fighting against the Arrancar and know one of her attackers jumps down in front of her blocking her path. Towering over her a dark-skinned woman with green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair folds her arms watches as Rukia bites her lower lip and draws her Zanpakutō. Rushing the Arrancar Rukia hopes to defeat her quickly and reunite with her friends, but the women's Zanpakutō ends up blocking her attack and sending Rukia flying backwards with a mighty swing knocking Rukia one her back. Quickly rolling to her feet, Rukia sees her opponent now with a Zanpakutō that resembles a broadsword ready to fight putting an end any hope of a quick victory.

"You are going to have to try harder then that if you want to defeat me," The Arrancar says, pointing her Zanpakutō towards Rukia's chest.

Without utter a word Rukia attacks again trying another lightning-fast attack this time at her opponent legs hoping to cripple her. Gambling on the Arrancar struggling to block a low attack because of her size Rukia puts all of her might into the swing with the hope of at least making the Arrancar before her unable to pursue her as she flees from the battle to rejoin her friends. Unfortunately, the giant Arrancar stabs her Zanpakutō into the ground blocking the attack and then using the buried blade she throws rocks and dirt at Rukia stinging the girl's eyes with the cloud f dirt that appears and knocking the breath from her lungs as several large rocks slam into her stomach. Coughing Rukia struggles to catch her breath as the dirt in the air fills her lungs making it harder for her to breath.

"You are going to have to try harder than that," The Arrancar taunts and Rukia growls at the remark quickly attacking again only for the Arrancar to grab her wrist and slam her into the ground.

"Ahh!" Rukia cries out, feeling like something inside her broke as she bounces off of the ground, tasting blood in her mouth.

"You disappoint me, for someone Harribel has her eye on you are incredibly weak," The Arrancar comments as she watches Rukia struggle to her feet as blood starts to stain her bangs and roll down to cover Rukia's right eye. "Maybe you are better at defence than offence."

Rukia barely has a chance to catch her breath before the Arrancar is on her and she feels her arms sting and heels slide in the dirt as she is pushed back by a powerful strike. The pain in her arms becomes almost unbearable as Rukia is forced to block swing after swing coming at her at speeds she thought would be impossible for a giant like her opponent to reach. Being pushed back, Rukia struggles to keep up with her opponent as her plans for escape turn to plans on just merely holding out for her friends to come to her. Rukia shivers when she feels a stone wall on her back and seeing the Arrancar Zanpakutō swing towards her Rukia has no choice but to duck out of the way.

"Not bad," Arrancar smiles as Rukia's eyes widen seeing part of the stone wall where she was just standing shatter. "But it's not good enough!" Rukia's arms no longer had the strength in them to hold on to her Zanpakutō as the Arrancar next swing knocks her own blade from her hands. Things get worse as Rukia is unable to react in time as the Arrancar's wraps a hand around her throat and slams Rukia into the wall knocking the air that still hasn't fully returned to her from her lungs once again and causing blood to start coming from her mouth coating the Arrancar's hand a dark shade of red. "I can't believe Harribel is interested in someone like you."

"Just hurry up and kill me," Rukia coughs out along with some more blood as her hands struggle to loosen the grip the Arrancar has on her neck.

"I'm not going to kill you," The Arrancar replies, loosening her grip enough to allow Rukia an easy time breathing. "I told you, Harribel has an interest in you." Using her free hand, the Arrancar brings down her Zanpakutō striking Rukia in the head with the hilt of her blade, knocking her unconscious and causing the Soul Reapers body to go limp in her grip. Examining Rukia's defenceless body more closely the Arrancar mutters to herself."But why that is is a mystery to me."

* * *

"You didn't break her, did you, Mila Rose?" Sung-Sun asks as the giant Arrancar returns with Rukia over her should with her hands chained behind her back, feet bound together and wounds patched up to the best of the Arrancar's abilities. "You remember that Harribel wanted this one right?"

"Relax she's still breathing," Mila Rose replies as she walks past her fellow Arrancar. "And she's not injured any worse then we were expecting her to be when I was sent out to capture her."

"Well, she still has all of her limbs," Sung-Sun comments as she follows a step behind the giant Arrancar. "I'm impressed a gorilla such as yourself could have fought a weak little thing like her and not crush this helpless girl into dust."

"Shut up!" Mila Rose snaps back, gritting her teeth. "I don't have time for your insults. I have to deliver this girl to Harribel."

"At least this should cheer her up," Sung-Sun comments as they enter into the main room of the small stone building Harribel's Fracción is currently using a base of operations. "Apacci isn't back from running the errand Harribel sent her own in the human world, and she is starting to feel bored with waiting."

The small stone building only has three rooms, but each of the three is large and well decorated despite the building only has one floor. The main room has a large red carpet leading from the front door to the hair Harribel is currently sitting on at the far end of the room. Several statues, vases of flowers and other rare plants of the Hueco Mundo decorate the room and two large doors on to the left where the groups shared bedroom lies, and one to the right leading the large bath stand open wide for anyone to enter and leave at their own will. Above them, hanging from the ceiling are several large chandeliers lighting up the room.

From her throne, Harribel watches Sung-Sun and Mila Rose approaching, but they are secondary thoughts as her attention is mainly on the still unconscious Rukia on Mila Rose's shoulder. Smiling beneath the collar of her jacket Harribel stand to greet their return. Her smile only grows as Mila Rose dumps Rukia on the floor in front of her causing the Soul Reaper's black robes to open up revelling the pale skin below.

"You have done well today Mila Rose," Harribel says looking up at the two Arrancar before her. "I'll be sure to reward you later for this."

"I… look forward to it…" Mila Rose replies with Sung-Sun spotting hints of a blush on the giant's cheeks she looks forward to teasing the brute about later.

"But for now I need you two to make preparations for the ritual," Harribel continues. "I'll watch over our guest while you ready everything we need to have her join our ranks."

"Right away," Sung-Sun bows as she and Mila Rose disappear into the bedroom to get everything ready to turn Rukia into an Arrancar like them.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" Apacci, the final member of Harribel's Fracción, cries out as she enters the room. "The shop you sent me too was busier then it usually is." Apacci hands a bag from an adult human store to Harribel. "But I managed to get everything you requested."

"Good," Harribel nods taking the bag. "Now go join the others in preparing for the ritual."

* * *

**AN**

The next chapter will take place a few days after this one when the ritual has been completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia wakes up feeling lighter than before, but when she tries to move her body won't budge an inch. She can't move and when she tries to speak Rukia discovers to her horror the taste of cloth invade her mouth. Pausing for a moment and taking deep breaths Rukia tries to calm herself down telling herself that panicking won't get her out of this and she needs to assess the situation before she acts. The first thing Rukia confirms is that she is indeed gagged and can only make muffled sounds then Rukia moves on to trying to figure out why she can't move and slowly starts to notice the cold bite of metal digging into her wrists, her ankles and her waist and neck as well as elsewhere making any form of movement impossible.

**_"There has to be a way out of this,"_** Rukia tries to feel around with what little movement of her fingers she can manage but all Rukia finds is the cold, smooth surface of the table she is currently strapped to. Scanning her eyes around the room, Rukia can't see anything apart from a bone-white chandelier above her light with candles and the glimpses of a metal door in the corner of her vision. She sees no windows or any other way out of the room she is in other than that one metal door that's so close but feels so far away. Groaning in frustration Rukia gives up for now hoping that if she waits for her captor to return, she may spot an opportunity to escape. **_"Hopefully she will underestimate me, and I can escape this place."_**

Rukia doesn't know how long she will have to wait for her captor to return to this room or even how long she has been here in the first place. **_"Everyone's probably worried about me?"_** Rukia can picture her friends searching every inch of those tunnels she was lost in and facing down any opponent that gets in their way just like that time they rescued her from being executed in the Soul Society. Clenching her fists, Rukia tries once again to break free, finding a new strength in the thought of her friends looking for her, but she still can't break free. With a sigh of frustration, Rukia goes back to laying limp on the table and seeking other means to escape. In the end, though all she can do is wait still finding her only option to be to try and overpower her captor once they undo her binds.

Now Rukia's eyes drift around the room for a different purpose, searching for a way to fight back when the time presents itself. She can't see her Zanpakutō anywhere worrying her, but Rukia's eyes spot a few stones in the far corner. **_"If I can reach those then maybe I can escape,"_** Rukia can't imagine those rocks doing any real damage, but she hopes they will surprise her captor enough that she will be able to flea and maybe even find a real weapon to use. They aren't that far too. Rukia knows that if she can get just one arm free, she can reach one. Her other option is a chain hanging loosely against one of the walls. It is slightly further away, but Rukia can see that doing more damage and if she can tangly it around her captor's arms or legs then that act will by her even more time to escape and find a weapon for fighting back with.

We a plan in mind Rukia lays still saving her energy for her escape. ** _"First I will strike them with one of those rocks,"_** Her eyes drift towards the small stones nearby. **_"Then when they are stunned I grab that chain and bind their legs and run while they are struggling to get free,"_** Rukia can remember her captor being a large woman and can see her having trouble fighting her binds giving Rukia even more time to flee. **_"Then I get out of her, and hopefully I can find my Zanpakutō or any other weapon along the way."_** Rukia knows her chances are slim, and one wrong move can lead to disaster, but she knows there is no other option. If she wants to be free, then Rukia knows she must roll the dice and hope for the best. With her plan set and mind and body ready for the escape, Rukia's eyes lock onto the metal door waiting for that giant woman to return.

* * *

"She's awake," Mila Rose reports after sensing the change of energy in the newest member of their Fracción. "Shell, I go bring her here?"

"No," Harribel replies, standing up from her throne, nearly causing Sung-Sun to fall from her perch on the arm of the throne. "I will go to her."

"This will be fun," Apacci giggles heading for the cell.

"It will indeed," Sung-Sun agrees as she follows Harribel's lead.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

Sorry, it's a short chapter I just had a case of writer's block while writing this one hopefully the next one will be longer and released quicker showing what happened with Rukia comes face to face with Harribel.


End file.
